Christmas!
by lovecamedown
Summary: Patricia and Eddie spending Christmas with their beautiful twins, Abigail and Joshua. / Peddie future-fic. / This is my HOA Secret Santa for sophiemacyd; Merry Christmas, I am your secret santa! :) Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own House of Anubis.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve.

"Patricia, do you really think it's a good idea to have a jar of candy _right _on the fireplace where the kids can get it anytime they want?" Eddie was crouched by the Christmas tree, placing a present down under the branches as he pointed to the Santa jar filled with goodies on the fireplace.

Patricia walked in to the room, carrying a cardboard box. "Where else do you suggest we put it?" She questioned, dumping the box down on the sofa. "And, by the way, they're sweets, not 'candy'. Our kids are not growing up calling it 'candy'."

Eddie looked at her, and she was smirking, and he smirked too. "Don't be so bitter." He rose from the floor and walked over to her. Peering in the box for a moment, he saw the four stockings folded neatly inside and smiled before looking back to his wife.

"You're really excited about Christmas Day, aren't you?" Patricia asked, smirking at the ridiculous excited gleam in his brown eyes.

Grinning like a kid, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am _ecstatic_."

Patricia grinned too before leaning in to kiss him, her lips slightly parted. Her hands were on his face and when they pulled away from each other, there was only a brief moment available to say "I love you" before the two kids came running in to the living room from their bedroom.

"Are we doing the stockings yet!?" Abigail, the four year old beauty with bright green eyes and light brown hair, exclaimed, running towards the sofa. Upon finding the box, she squealed excitedly to her brother, Joshua, who looked extremely excited also.

"Guys, I don't think either of you are as excited as daddy." Patricia smiled at her beautiful twins and then looked at Eddie, shooting him a playful look.

He grinned back at her. "We're _all _excited. Stockings first, then hot chocolate, then bed. Because it's Christmas _tomorrow_."

"I'm excited to see my presents," Joshua said, finding his stocking in the box of four—red with a white train on the front of it. "Did you get me my train set, mummy!?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Patricia smiled at him and Joshua stuck his tongue out. "Hey! None of that. It's Christmas. We're supposed to be nice to each other."

"We're never nice to each other," Eddie smiled, watching as his daughter pulled out her stocking. Her eyes lit up as she saw the sparkles. "We're the most dysfunctional family ever."

Patricia grinned at him, although he wasn't looking at her, and moved closer so she could put her arm around his waist.

"What does dusfinctnal mean?" Abigail asked, getting the word 'dysfunctional' tangled in her small mouth.

Eddie chuckled. "It means we're not normal." And then he looked down at Patricia who was rolling her eyes, but still smiling, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He'd never been this excited for Christmas before.

* * *

The next morning, Patricia and Eddie were woken up by a really loud knock at their bedroom door, and then two extremely excited kids jumping on to the foot of their bed. Smiling sleepily as he knew what was coming, Eddie kissed the back of Patricia's head and let her go as he sat up to face his children.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Abigail and Joshua exclaimed in unison.

"It's _Christmas!_" Abigail yelled, followed by an excited "WAKE UP!" From Joshua.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Eddie laughed.

"Mummy's not!" Joshua pointed out. His brown hair was messy, and so was Abigail's, and they looked like they'd been up for hours.

When Eddie looked at the clock, he saw it was 5am—one hour later than they'd woken him up last Christmas.

"Mommy will get up in a minute," Eddie smiled at them before pushing the duvet back and standing up. "Go get your dressing gowns on and then come back. I'll get mommy up."

Excitedly, the kids ran off down the hall and Eddie grinned, shaking his head as he turned back to his still wife.  
She didn't do early mornings. Not even on Christmas day.

Eddie crawled on to the bed and leaned over Patricia from behind. Her dark hair was all over her face, her face twisted in to a slight frown.

"Yacker," Eddie said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"_No_," Patricia groaned, rolling on to her back and throwing a pillow over her face. "It's 5am. I'm not getting up yet."

"The kids are already up," he pulled the pillow off her face and smiled softly at her sleepy, grumpy face. "Come on, Yacker. Don't make me tickle you…"

"You know I won't hesitate to hit you."

"What kind of an example would that be to our kids?"

Patricia opened her eyes and rolled them obviously. And then she sat up reluctantly and looked at her husband.

"Good morning." Eddie grinned at her now-awake state and leaned forward to kiss her. She put her hand on his cheek, smiling as he kissed her; and then groaning frustratedly when the kids came back in.

But her frustration was soon replaced when she saw the faces of her beautiful children; they looked so excited and happy, and it made _her_ excited and happy.

* * *

Now it was 8pm, and Patricia was just finishing getting the kids ready for bed.  
They were in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around Abigail whilst she helped Joshua change and then handed him his toothbrush.  
Soon Abigail was dressed in her pyjamas too and Patricia and Eddie were standing in the kids' bedroom, smiling at them from the doorway as they tucked themselves further in to their duvets.

"It's been a good Christmas," Abigail said sleepily. "Hasn't it, daddy?"

Eddie smiled, walking forward and sitting on the edge of her bed. "It has."

"I love my presents," Joshua said from the bed next to Abigail's.

"Me too. And Christmas dinner was _so _nice, I think Grandpa Eric liked it too!"

Patricia grinned and walked in to the room to kiss her kids on the forehead. "I think he did. So did daddy."

"I _really _did." Eddie smiled at his wife before kissing the kids too.

"Night mummy, night daddy," Joshua said. "See you in the morning."

"Night night." Abigail was already burrowed down in to her duvet, her eyes closed against her pillow. They were going to sleep easy tonight.

"Goodnight guys," Patricia whispered.

"Night." Eddie whispered too, before they both slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Ten minutes later, Patricia and Eddie were in their PJs curled up on the sofa together, watching a movie. They weren't clichéd enough that it was a Christmas movie; but both of them did feel really content.  
They were together, they had two beautiful children, the Christmas dinner with Eddie's dad had gone to plan and although the day had seen a few rude words and stressful moments, it was still a beautiful Christmas.

The morning had been spent eating croissants and bacon sandwiches for breakfast before opening their presents. And then Eric (or Mr. Sweet as Patricia called him; she still couldn't call him by his first name without feeling weird...even though he was her father-in-law.) came for Christmas lunch and spent the afternoon with his grandchildren.

"We did good, didn't we?" Eddie asked, smiling down at his wife who was leaning on his shoulder, her arm over his stomach under the blanket.

"With what?"

"Everything. Not to mention saving the world a few times, but we also made some pretty awesome kids and had an amazing Christmas today. We did _good_."

"We did."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

Patricia moved her head to look up at him and smiled, saying quickly before kissing him, "Merry Christmas, doofus."

* * *

**A/N: **_This was my secret santa gift for sophiemacyd, and I really hope you liked it, Sophie! The request was Peddie having a family Christmas with their kids, and I hope this was all you hoped it would be :) Merry Christmas, Sophie, and everyone else reading this! If you read this, please review to let me know what you thought. It's my first Christmas fanfic:') _

_Love :* xxx_


End file.
